Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. She is a member of Team Neutron and Jimmy's former arch-rival and girlfriend. Personality Cindy is basically the hero-cute blonde role. She is very smart, bossy, prideful, independent, tomboyish, competitive and stubborn. She is best friends with Libby, and she is always shown hanging out with her. Sometimes the two hang out with Brittany as well. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to an authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and take them on very cool adventures. Throughout the course of the franchise, they start to become closer and closer as friends and start fighting less. It is also shown that Cindy secretly looks up to him and wants to be as smart as him, and admires him because of his intelligence. Even though Cindy is usually mean to Jimmy, she doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad or heartbroken, as seen in the movie when he starts crying and in Billion Dollar Boy when she finds out that Eustace was just using her and the others to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. While Cindy constantly makes fun of Jimmy's alleged nerdiness whereas in fact she loves science just as much as he does, she just can't compare to him in terms of IQ. Also, while her cold demeanor would suggest otherwise, she isn't really even that much more popular with other kids than Jimmy: aside from Libby and Brittany, she doesn't seem to have many friends or admirers. As shown in Attack of the Twonkies, See Jimmy Run, The Science Fair Affair and Out Darn Spotlight, Cindy also loves being the center of attention. In Stranded, it is revealed that she actually can be more open about herself when she's away from competition and being pressured. In the (non-canon) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, Cindy had a short-lived relationship with Timmy Turner. She is also shown to have a gullible side in this trilogy, as she easily believed everything Timmy said, even though he was clearly lying. It is however, hinted that Cindy knew that Timmy was lying and was just using him to make Jimmy jealous. cite an exanple Background Little is known about Cindy's life and past before the events of the franchise, except that she has a mom and a dad. It is known that, before she moved to Retroville, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at her old school, a position that she used to have until she moved and met Jimmy. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby, after moving. Jimmy took her "smartest person in town" title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She used to begin to frequently attack his intelligence by criticizing his every mistake, even though most likely, she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy and to cover up her insecurities and fear of failing. She's frequently helped by Libby. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during Stranded, seem to suggest that she's not very happy at home. Sometimes, it is hinted she may be pressured by her mother to be perfect all the time, which could be another reason she is competitive. Cindy is a member of the group of six, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, Goddard and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive and critical person in the group. Physical appearance In the shorts and film, as well as the video games, Cindy wore a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt with black jeans and pink sneakers. She also wore pigtails with her trademark bangs. In the short "New Dog, Old Tricks", she wore a pretty pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. When the television series began, Cindy's entire look changed: She began wearing a single ponytail in her hair, as well as changing her entire wardrobe. She now wears a green-striped halter shirt with khaki pants, polka-dotted panties and a pair of pink and white Converse All-Stars. Keith Alcorn said this change was to make Cindy look older. In ''The N-Men'', ''when she gained her super powers, she wore a light grey crop-top with The N Men logo on the front with dark grey seams, blue wrist bands, a red skirt with white stars, a blue thong, a red cape, blue futuristic boots and a purple star on her right cheek. She also wore a swimsuit in ''Jimmy on Ice when she was in her pool, Monster Hunt when a picture of her on a beach accidentally came up in the lake monster slide show, Beach Party Mummy during the Egyptian beach party, and Journey to the Center of Carl when her mother was giving her acupuncture with 678 needles. Relationships Jimmy Neutron Main Article: Jimmy and Cindy's relationship In the franchise, Jimmy is Cindy's rival, love interest, and eventual boyfriend. They have a strong competitive rivalry, and they act as if they dislike each other in front of peers to hide that they are crushing on each other. By the third season of the series, Cindy often tried to get Jimmys attention and often was angry when it looked like he liked other girls and or was seemingly ignoring her. Timmy Turner In "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" trilogy which is not canon, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy who everyone else stupidly thought was Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Cindy and Jimmy were planning to go to the dance together but Timmy's untimely arrival complicates things. However, her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. It is actually hinted that Cindy was pretending to be blind to Timmy lying and was just using him to make Jimmy jealous. In the third crossover, after learning that Cindy is on a family vacation, Jimmy and Timmy become fast friends and ignoring Cindy when she returns. Her crush on Timmy vanished when he called her 'Debby' when she entered Jimmy's lab and when Timmy was the one to boot her out. Nick Dean Cindy had a crush on Nick, but that was ended by an accident in the episode Trading Faces, at the first season of the series. However, they still remain friends. Romantic Jimmy In "Send in the Clones", the romantic clone of Jimmy went to Cindy's house to deliver some articles. Cindy was attracted to and flattered by him, but lied by saying he threatened her. This is only one of many obvious indications of Cindy's romantic feelings towards Jimmy. Libby Folfax Libby is Cindy's best friend, and one of the few characters that she has shown little to no anger or aggression towards during the series. Their friendship is very strong and they are clearly very close. Libby is also the only character that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. In the shorts, the movie and season one, Libby was more a sidekick to Cindy, but soon enough when Libby began to get more of a persona, she evolved into Cindy's voice of reason. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, shown on multiple occasions and can tell when Cindy is lying. Libby also knows that Cindy has a crush on Jimmy and wants her to tell him how she feels. This says very much about the strength of their friendship, as Cindy is a very guarded and argumentative person, who obviously doesn't enjoy allowing many people to become close to her. This is a very strong friendship in the series, one of the strongest along with the friendship between Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen and the friendship between Jimmy and Goddard. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez Cindy's "friendship" with Carl and Sheen is obviously strained. She is shown to be annoyed by both of them, while they think that she is mean. Despite their dislike for each other, the three are drawn together by Jimmy, who befriends Carl and Sheen, and eventually Cindy, and Libby, who is friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Carl. The group is formed because of this, and the five become friends, including Cindy, Carl, and Sheen which they go on unexpected adventures that make up the series. Her family Little is known about Cindy's family life, which is what makes it so questionable. Her dad is hardly ever seen on screen, having no speaking lines, and only appears in "Make Room for Daddy-O", while her mom seems to be pushy and prideful. Some of Cindy's statements in Stranded, Out Darn Spotlight and Maximum Hugh hint that she might have a bad home life. Betty Quinlan She's primarily disliked her during the series because Jimmy had a crush on her. Betty often flirted back to Jimmy, which always upset Cindy, and she sometimes lashed out in jealousy over it. In the episode Vanishing Act, Betty shows that she is aware of Jimmy and Cindy's feelings for each other and seems to even be supportive of the two getting together, and then the strife between Cindy and Betty died down. In an interview with one of the creators, if season four had come to be, there would be an episode where Cindy, Libby and Betty got trapped in Jimmy's lab and would have to work together to get out. In said episode, Cindy would have finally come clean about the true reason for her resentment towards Betty and the two would've become friends. April the Gorlock Cindy hated April because of Jimmy's affections for her, and when she catches April kissing Jimmy, which in Gorlock culture was a symbol of trust, she misinterprets it as Jimmy swapping "alien spit" with April, only then to claim that she doesn't care at all. April then assumes she is Jimmy's mate, causing both Jimmy and Cindy to gag at the statement. When the characters team up to stop Meldar, April and Cindy become a tag team and defeat Meldar's robots together. At the end of the special, just when Jimmy and Cindy are about to kiss, a space rock hurtles down from the sky to land just outside of the Candy Bar. Both race outside to find that it is a message from April and Cindy walks away. Quotes *"UltraLord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yokians lied to you!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back *"I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!" - Trading Faces *"I wasn't gonna say 'love'!" - League of Villains *"Oh, boy... Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." - Beach Party Mummy *"Do you think he likes my lip gloss?" - 'King of Mars *''*''Hits Jimmy* "Sorry, I have two left feet! Oh wait...NO I DON'T!" - Vanishing Act *"Oh, look! A 1947 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" *points at nothing* - See Jimmy Run *"And now presenting geek #2: The 'Static-Cling King'." - When Pants Attack *"You fake!! I can't believe I let you betray me again!"- King of Mars *"Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" - Make Room for Daddy-O *"Well, you ''built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" - ''Vanishing Act *"So, Neutron's the best man?! Yeah! More like 'Best NERD'!! I bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNK MUFFIN!!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding *"Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" - The N-Men *"Feel free to join in ANY time you want to, Neutron!" - When Pants Attack *"If any of you does anything wrong tonight, I will KILL you!" - Out, Darn Spotlight *"It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" - Granny Baby *"If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." - The Big Pinch *"Oh, so now you're an art critic, too." -''Vanishing Act'' *(Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy *"Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" - Beach Party Mummy *"I know, I know... Next time, Autopilot..." - The League of Villains *"I found another photo of Betty Quinlan! What is he, obsessed?!" - League of Villains *"Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." - Phantom of Retroland *"*panting* Oh...a monkey...chase...rabies...sooo scary *teeth chattering*" - Stranded *"Please tell me you didn't say toilet!" - Vanishing Act *"Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" - Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion *"You bring one of those every day, Ultra-Loser!" - When Pants Attack *"...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I tapped his foot back and he kicked mine again! I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" - Lady Sings the News *"Okay I've had it, Miss Hotpants!! This is all your fault!!!"- Vanishing Act *"Not Even in HIS dreams, Neutron!" - I Dream of Jimmy *"If I want to do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip, then doggonit, I'm gonna do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip! Oh, and the Hover Car needs gas." - Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen *"Do you wanna piece of me, girlfriend?!" - Win Lose and Kaboom! *"Is it lame invention of the month time?!" (laughs hysterically with Libby) -''League of Villains'' *"YES, although I have NO idea how the Yokians could've possibly gotten into Jimmy's lab... The point IS, we owe Jimmy! Who stopped all those marauding pants from running amok in the streets? Who repelled the big, flaming meteor headed straight for town?! Who risked his LIFE to shrink Miss Fowl down to size when she was fifty feet tall?! I know, those were all Neutron's fault in the first place... But he still risked his LIFE to save us!!! The least we OWE him is our trust!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Sally Proton. *Cindy is the only character not to have a Planet Sheen counterpart. *Cindy has had the most outfit changes out of all the characters. *Cindy was called by her full name "Cynthia Aurora Vortex" by Carl in episode The Incredible Shrinking Town when he imitated Sasha's voice. *She was voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who voices also Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob SquarePants. **In the Japanese dub, her seiyuu is Masumi Asano. *Her blood type is A+, as mentioned in "Nightmare in Retroville". *According to a 2005 Nickelodeon equinox card, it says she was born on June 5, (year not stated) in Las Vegas, Nevada, hinting that she may have been adopted. Jimmy actually pointed out the likelihood of this possibility in the show, observing that she doesn't have the same hair or eye color as her parents. *Her design in the film bears a physical resemblance to Dorothy Ann from the Magic School Bus. *In the franchise, she has green eyes but in the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hours, she's drawn with blue eyes in a FOP style. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Love Interests Category:Romance Characters Category:Geniuses Category:School Students Category:Girls Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Kids Category:Jimmy's Friends